Mr and Mrs Grayson
by dcandthebirds112446
Summary: "Okay I guess I'll start." Richard Grayson sat in a chair with his foot on his other leg's knee. A practiced comfort he had to have mastered in doing the job he did. No nerves allowed. "I'll start by saying we don't really need to be here." Based on the movie Mr. and Mrs. Smith, RobinxRaven Rated T for now, and may switch to M for later chapters. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter One: Five or Six Years Ago

**A/N: Another movie fic, based on the movie Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Robin and Raven. I imagine this takes place when he's 30 and she's 29. Definitely AU. This will not be a start, and stop story, i already have a few chapters done. I'm hoping that my previous hiatus helped my writing to go, and thanks for those who understood why i needed to leave the site for so long. Okay enough talking, you're here for the story! lol Here you go, **

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT BROKEN HEARTS OF MY EXES(devilish smirk)**

* * *

**Doctor's Office**

"Okay I guess I'll start." Richard Grayson sat in a chair with his foot on his other leg's knee. A practiced comfort he had to have mastered in doing the job he did. No nerves allowed. "I'll start by saying we don't really need to be here." he finished with an anxious laugh and turned to see his wife who was clearly not nearly as amused as he hoped. _'Why would she be?'_ he thought sourly. _'Hasn't cracked a genuine smile in years.' _the words felt bitter, just wanting to escape his from tongue. But something wouldn't allow them to.

The marriage counselor looked back and forth between the two and after a quick moment scribbled something down. "How long have you been married?"

"Well we've been married for five years and we-"

"Six." Rachel corrected him quickly.

"Five/six years." he internally rolled his eyes, but kept smiling to the doctor. "And this is like a check up for us. You know, check the engine, replace a seal or two, see if oil needs changing."

Rachel moved her eyes to her husband very slowly, _'Is he using a broken down car as a metaphor for our marriage?' _"He gets it.", she said through a fake smile and looked back to the doctor.

"Very well then." he picked up his pen and paper once more, "Let's pop the hood." he paused as if waiting for some sort of laughter to come. When nothing did, he asked another question. "On a scale of one to ten, how happy would you say you're marriage is?"

"Eight." Rachel said flatly and without hesitation.

"Wait." Richard cut in. Ten being perfectly happy and one being completely miserable or…?" he trailed off waiting for the doctor to explain. Rachel just rolled her eyes and let out a low irritated sigh.

"Just respond instinctively."

"Okay." he looked to Rachel, "Ready?"

"Ready." she said quickly not even looking at him.

"Eight." they said at the same time.

"Okay. How often do you have sex?"

Rachel played with her fingers, "I-uh- I don't understand the question."

"Yeah, I'm lost is this a one to ten thing?"

"Is one very little? Or nothing? Cause you know, technically speaking zero would be nothing-" she laughed nervously.

"Right. And then what is ten?" he chuckled nervously, and Rachel did the same "That would be like, never ending, rabbits just..."

"...on and on." she finished, not allowing the previous sentence to hang for too long.

The doctor answered, "Not a 1 to 10 thing. Just how often do you have sex?" Neither of them could answer the question. "How about this week?" They really couldn't remember the last time they had sex. Noting this, the doctor asked another question, "Describe to me how you first met."

"Ah, it was in Santa Prisca." Rachel looked back on the day.

"Five years ago." Richard jumped in nodding.

"Six." she bit the inside of her cheek. Richard let out an irritated deep breath.

* * *

**Santa Prisca..….. Five/Six Years Ago**

Richard sat at a bar in the lobby of the hotel he was staying at for the weekend. Wally owed him a shitload of money and or beer for covering for him while he did _**whatever **_with _**whoever **_in Keystone City. The boss wanted this done quick and clean. The perfect mission for him. That's pretty much why he was hand picked in the first place. Seriously, this was planned for him for months, and just like that, Wally West took off to see some girl. _'Jenn or Jinx?' _he tried to remember, _'Whatever.'_ He took a final swig of his drink and read a magazine as sirens blared outside, and police stormed in.

He turned to the bartender, "Hey, que pasa?" (What happened?)

The bartender responded, "Alguien disparo al barracuda. La policia busca a los turistas que viajan solos." (Someone shot the barracuda. Police are looking for any tourists traveling alone.)

_'Shit.' _Richard turned his back to the police but someone noticed him anyway.

A police officer approached him and asked, "Viaja solo senor?" (Are you traveling alone sir?)

He turned and pretended not to hear, "Que?" (What?)

He asked slower and much more stern as if suspecting him, "Viaja Solo Senor?" (Are You Traveling Alone Sir?)

Just when he thought he was screwed, a woman burst through the doors frantically looking around and her eyes landed on Richard's. When they hit each other, its like they were speaking without even opening their mouths. A man was pestering her about her passport papers. "..sus papeles!" (..your papers!) She opened her mouth to answer and closed it again while looking back to Richard. "Estas solo?" (Are you alone?)

"No." she made her way to Richard, and he met her half way.

"No, no, no, no." he looked at the police, "Esta bien." (Its alright.) "She's with me." He took her hand and led the woman back to his room. As they closed the door, he pressed his back to it, and she put her ear to it, listening to the excitement outside.

She looked to him and said quietly, "I'm Rachel."

"Richard." he smiled.

"Nice to meet you." she smiled back as he took her hand and kissed it.

**Later That Day**

Rachel lifted her shot glass and clinked it with Richard's in the outside bar of the hotel. "To dodging bullets."

He chuckled a little bit, "To dodging bullets." They drank a little bit.

"So it speaks," she teased as she stood up and walked to a small fire pit and threw her half full shot glass into it. The flames built up next to her for a moment and she didn't even flinch before they calmed down. "but does it dance?" She moved her hips as the music played and Richard took the opportunity to observe her. She had completely black hair that was parted on the side. It traveled down her back and stopped in the middle. She held a pale based skin tone, and she wore a white Columbian maxi skirt and half top that exposed her flat stomach, and just a bit of her cleavage. She smirked at him with her full lips as he stood up to dance with her. He tried to avoid too much eye contact. Not for a necessarily negative reason though.

Her eyes were the first thing he noticed when he saw her. They were an impossibly beautiful color of deep amethystine. He'd never seen anything like it before. At first he swore they were dark brown. He'd even guessed black, but now he could see clearly. Her eyes were the most rare, and beautiful ones he's ever seen. But he never look at them for more than 10 seconds for fear he'd never be released from her captive orbs. They were a definite distraction.

They moved together fluidly, with no restraints against each other. As the music played their hips would graze each others lightly. Teasingly. A game of cat and mouse, where the roles switched with the rhythmic measure. Thunder crashed and the lightning soon followed, making the area appear similar to an indoor rave. It didn't take too long after that, for most people to take off. Back to their hotel rooms, or homes. But Richard and Rachel remained. A bottle of scotch at their table, and the incoming storm to keep them company. Richard sat down in a chair and Rachel straddled him. Richard gave her a swig straight from the bottle, before taking some himself.

She studied him up close. He had a simple, yet built frame. He was only about a half a foot taller than she was, but that didn't say too much considering she was 5'8 in her heels. His white shirt was open and exposed an almost perfectly chiseled chest. Only one bruise was there. It wasn't fresh and would go away leaving his apricot skin perfect within a few days. She looked to his face as he drank. His strong jaw was lifted and she could see his Adam's apple move as he swallowed. He took the bottle from his lips giving her a small smile. She returned it before looking at his eyes. A steely blue. That remained locked and focused on hers for only a short time, before he turned his head away.

"So it speaks." she smiled, and took his free hand in hers, placing it just underneath her breast, "It can indeed dance." She turned his head back to meet hers "But does it...?" she kissed him to finish her sentence. He moved his hand across her back and slowly pressed each finger against her spine. She trembled against him slightly and made him free his other hand of the bottle before continuing to kiss him. She sat back and ran her fingers through her hair. She unbuttoned part of her shirt but stopped when he picked her up. He carried her bridal style to his hotel room where he placed the 'do not disturb.' sign on the doorknob.

**The Next Morning**

Rachel woke up in the bed alone. Richard was nowhere where to be found, her clothes from the night before were laid out on a chair across from the bed. She sat up and sighed. Part of her wanted to be able to see him again, but the other part knew it was probably just a simple cliché 'hump and dump.' Just as she was about to get up, the door opened. Richard stepped through it with a tray, before shutting the door behind him. She smiled as he set it down.

"Hiya stranger." she teased, as if she hadn't been worried he'd abandoned her earlier.

"Morning beautiful." he kissed her softly. "Room service fled. So breakfast won't be exactly 4 star." He picked up a mug of coffee and went over to the window. She wrapped herself up in the sheets and picked up the other.

"Thank you." she took a sip. "It's good." she complimented.

"It'd better be, I had to milk a goat to get it." he joked.

She chuckled before spotting a Casablanca lily in a small vase in the middle of the tray. After twirling it in her fingers, she placed it in her hair, making him smile. She walked over to Richard. After standing there and watching the city for only a minute or two, she kissed him on the cheek. Apparently it wasn't enough, because he pulled her back for more, dropping his coffee in the process.

* * *

**3 Months After Santa Prisca**

The pair walked up and down Jump City's local carnival. Richard had his arm around her as she held his hand on her shoulder. Smiling and laughing they moved between the booths and nothing really interested them as people would shout and advertise their attractions. Rachel glanced up at one, 'Sharp-Shooter'. The man running the stand noticed her gaze and called to the couple.

"Hey, name's Larry! Try your luck! $3 for 1 and $5 for 2. Shoot and win a prize folks. Whaddya say?"(1)

"Whaddya say?" Richard mimicked the man, while asking Rachel.

"Sure. I'll try." she kissed him quickly on the lips and walked over.

"2 it is." he handed him $5 and turned to look at his girlfriend. She was already there, inspecting the gun. That's what he loved about her. She was so adventurous. Not in the _'lets go skydiving way.' _But in the _'hey lets try sushi tonight instead of pizza.' _way. She was always ready to try new things. He walked up next to her. "Do you know how to hold it?" he offered.

"Like this?" she held it at her waist. It was a BB gun, and she would be much better off holding it at her neck and eye area so she could see where to shoot. Richard was fully aware of this, but didn't want to correct her, so he just smiled and nodded while picking up his gun.

Rachel smiled at him. She could've put it where she _knew_ it belonged, but judging from his earlier response, she could tell he knew nothing about guns. Just the way she was _supposed_ to know nothing about guns. So she began shooting at the small targets, and hitting slightly too far left or right on purpose to miss each one.

"You've gotta aim." he advised.

She giggled, "I am." Richard chuckled a little. "Don't laugh." she warned playfully, "I could kill you with this thing." he laughed at her joke as she finished her ammo.

"My turn." He lifted the gun to his eye level, perfect position and posture and Rachel's smile slightly faltered.

_Plink! Plink! Plink! Plink! Plink!_

He hit target after target, only missing a couple. He lowered the gun, "Hmph." he shook his head at himself slightly. "Can we still get something?" he asked the booth owner. Larry handed a small stuffed animal to Richard, who gave it to Rachel. "Beginner's luck." he turned to go and Rachel stopped him.

"I wanna go again." she smiled eagerly, and he took out $3 for her to take another turn.

"We're going again." he waited for the man to reload her weapon before paying him. As soon as it was ready, she picked up the BB gun and held it to her eyes. Richard turned to give Larry the money, and was soon shocked to hear…

_Plink!Plink!Plink!Plink!Plink!Plink!Plink!Plink!_

Rachel had not missed one target. Not one bullet wasted, and he wasn't sure if he was seeing right, but he could have sworn she hit two with one. She lowered the gun, and the man handed her a giant bear.

"Where'd you learn to shoot like that?" he looked at her in awe and put his arm around her shoulders again. He handed the smaller stuffed animal to some child passing by.

"Beginner's luck." she shrugged and smiled up at him, and he returned it before kissing the top of her head.

* * *

**6 Months After Santa Prisca**

**The Gym**

"STOP!" Wally called to his best friend from outside the boxing ring "Stop! You've only known the girl for 6 months!"

"I'm in love." he said through grunts, as he took a few jabs from his sparring partner. "She's smart." he threw a punch, "She's sexy." he dodged an incoming hit, "Uninhibited. Spontaneous. Complicated." He ducked under another thrown punch and went in for quick jabs at the stomach as he spoke, "She's the sweetest thing I've ever seen."

"Okay." another friend of his walked over. "You know what? I waited 2 years before asking Toni to marry me. You've gotta have a foundation of friendship!" Garth lectured. "The other stuff fades."

**Side of A Mountain**

"So you don't think this is all happening a little fast?" Terra asked Rachel as they climbed.

"Yeah." Karen looked over, "Didn't you guys _just_ meet in Santa Prisca? Good job by the way on the whole in and out situation." she added the last part sarcastically.

"The plans you gave me didn't include another person in the room, or a five story building scale." she answered back, "And you know me guys. I don't do anything without thinking it through."

"What does he do?" Terra hopped up to the next crevice.

"He's in construction. A big-time contractor. We don't really talk too much about work stuff though."

**The Gym **

"What does she do?" Wally asked a currently pinned down Richard.

"A server goes down on Wolfman & Perez, she's there, anytime day or night. She's like Batman for computers." (2) He flipped them over so he was pinning down his opponent.

**Mountain**

"He's gone as much as I am, so it's perfect!" she grunted as she pulled herself up to the next crevice.

**The Gym**

"I give the whole thing, 2 more months. Tops" Wally added.

"Wally." Richard turned to look at his friend while arm locked with his sparring partner. Wally raised an eyebrow as if to say, '_What?'_ "I asked her to marry me." he smiled as he was flipped over.

"What!?" was heard from both spectating friends.

"I'm getting married!" he struggled to say through his mouthpiece that was about to fall out.

"Jesus! Victor, Get off of him. I can't hear him right, it sounds like he's saying something crazy!" Victor laughed, as Garth finished.

"I'm getting married!" he yelled again.

* * *

**Present Day Five or Six Years Later- Mr. And Mrs. Grayson's Home**

Richard waited outside at the end of his long driveway at 6:14 in his blue robe, with a white coffee mug in his hand. "7 more seconds." The paper boy's bell was heard down the street, and with great accuracy, as he had every morning for so long, threw the paper so it landed just at Richard's feet. He picked it up, shook off the autumn leaves and walked back towards the house

Rachel had just about finished brushing her teeth when her husband came in to do the same. As he turned on the sink, the water sputtered out and he mentally slapped himself. "Gotta get these filters changed."

"Mmmmm." she said walking out of the bathroom to change. As they got dressed for their days she took the opportunity to ask him about their marriage counseling session the day before. "So what did you think about Dr. Wilson?" she sighed as she picked out a shirt for the day, "His questions were a bit wishy-washy."

"Yeah." he pulled on his pants. "Not exactly insightful. Don't want to keep wasting our time with him. Why don't we find someone else?"

"At least his office is clear across town."

"Yeah but rush hour hits at four." he turned to get back to the bedroom, "You know I hate that." He left her putting on her shirt.

"So that's settled then." she said sarcastically.

"Yep." he said, not caring about her tone. He turned on the news, and adjusted his tie.

"Yep." she mumbled bitterly.

They finished getting dressed and made their way to the garage. A silver Acura MDX for her, and one in black for him.

"Oh. Dinner's at seven tonight."

"Yep, I'll be there." he responded.

"Okay." And just like that they were off. Both headed out of the driveway at the same time but stopped jarringly to avoid crashing. Rachel went first and turned left, while Richard followed close behind and turned right.

* * *

**(1) Larry, from 'Fractured' cameo**

**(2) Wolfman and Perez (Just think of it like Wall Street for Jump City and the names are like a cameo for the great creators of the TT comics in the 80's. And also that Batman line is actually in the movie, pretty cool huh?)  
**

**A/N: So this was pretty much like the prologue, just to give you their background story and so you know where there marriage is. Clearly, its not doing all that well at the moment. So we'll see what changes ;)  
**

**Much Love and Respect**

**~Poppie~**


	2. Chapter Two: Just A Quickie

**A/N: Welcome to chappy two! I'm just writing this thing and i feel like a little kid again. Just can't wait to get to the next part sooooo... here it is haha :)**

**Review Responses**

**ahsokalo: Nahh way too much story to tell for this to be a one-shot! lol, and yah, here it is hope you enjoy.  
**

**TheDreamChaser : Aww Thanks so much. I was afraid, you'd take one look and just say, "Pfft. HER? After pulling that disappearing act?!" *clicks unfollow button* xD but glad to hear it, and i hope you enjoy.  
**

**MysteryGirl2401: Aww thanks very very much I hope you like this one too.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Just A Quickie **

**Dinner**

Rachel took the chicken out of the oven. It looked awful. She had to find someone besides Kori to cook her "heat and serve" food. So what if Rachel didn't have time to cook? Sue her for not finding said time between her work at 7:00 AM and home at 6:45 PM schedule. She'd just tell one of the office girls to take care of it. Apparently telling Kori Anders to take care of it was one of the very few mistakes she made at work.

As she cut the vegetables, for show mostly, she noticed Richards car pull into the garage. She eyed him and flipped the knife in her hand. Over and over again. A nervous habit she had, and when she realized what she was doing she stopped.

In the car, Richard opened his ashtray and put his wedding ring back on. He fixed his collar and in doing so realized there was a red stain on it. He tried to rub it off but it did more harm than good. He moved his jacket collars up to hide it from Rachel and ran inside.

"Hey. You're right on time." she greeted him from the kitchen.

"Yep. Just like always hon." he walked towards her. "Its pissing rain out there. I left the mower out, so I've gotta go back out there. But I got the butter." he took it out of the bag for her and set it down on the counter.

"Thank you." he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She noticed the red mark on his collar. _'Lipstick? That's not mine.' _She had been right all along. Her husband was cheating on her. She wasn't satisfying him in their marriage and now, he'd gone outside of it. "How was work?" she asked trying not to sound sad.

"Meh. So-so." he walked into the living room, towards their home bar. She looked at the package of butter.

"This is salted."

"Huh?"

"The butter, its salted."

He chuckled wryly, "Is there any other kind?"

"Unsalted." she murmured the next part, "..like I asked for." she inhaled deeply. "Its fine. I'll make it work." she called.

"Great."

"Oh!" she suddenly remembered, "I got new curtains." she walked into the living room where Dick shook his martini. "Well?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think?" she asked.

He took a moment to look at them, then made an uninterested noise.

"They're a little green, so we'll probably have to change the furniture, and definitely get a new rug. Maybe a Persian?" she said already seeing it in her mind.

"Or we can keep the old ones and not change a thing." He placed three olives on a toothpick and set it to rest in his drink.

"We talked about this. You remember?" she asked irritated.

"Yes. I remember. I remember cause I remember we said, 'We'd wait.'" he pointed out before eating an olive.

"If you don't like them, we can take them back." she looked straight ahead waiting for his apology.

But instead, he looked over to her and said. "Okay. I don't like them."

She turned her head and looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "You'll get used to them." Then back to the curtain, "I like them."

He nodded and went to put the lawn mower in the shed.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Richard sat in front of Dr. Wilson once again. He wasn't completely sure why he was there on his own, but the single sessions were '_supposed' _to help.

"Okay." the good doctor began, "Part 2, you're back. Only you came back alone." Richard nodded. "Why did you come back Mr. Grayson?"

"I don't know, really." After thinking about it for a brief moment, he tried again, "Let me clarify, I love my wife. I want her to be happy. I want great things for her." he said honestly moving his hands in a point blank motion. "But there are **times**…." he trailed off and made a strangling motion to the air.

_The Night Before_

_He had just climbed into bed, removed his watch and wedding ring, and turned out the lamp on his nightstand. Rachel was still reading her book with the light on. He sighed, "Honey can you-?"_

_She didn't even let him finish before saying, "Five more minutes." _

Rachel crossed her legs as she tried to figure out how to voice her thoughts appropriately. "There's this huge space between us, and it just keeps filling up, with everything we don't say to each other." she pondered what she had said, turned her head dumbly and asked, "What is that called?"

"Marriage." Dr. Wilson answered simply, and she just stared at her wedding ring. "What don't you say to each other, Rachel?" the doctor was once again ready to take notes.

A deep breath came out without warning, and she opened her mouth to speak and nothing escaped her. "Ah…..hmh"

_The Night Before_

_She sat across from her husband and placed her napkin on her lap._

"_This looks nice." he complimented. "Did you do something different?"_

_She looked at the plate, searching for what Kori changed from the night before. Finally she spotted the new color. "Yeah. I added peas."_

"_Yeah." he agreed. "Yeah, it's the uh- green. Honey could you pass the salt?"_

"_Its in the middle of the table." she replied simply while taking a bite of food. _'Oh God Kori.'_ she thought. She loved her friend dearly, but she needed a cooking class._

"_Is that the middle?" he asked._

"_Yeah its between you and me." she realized the hidden double meaning in her words. The salt was between the two of them just as the solution to their unhappiness was. And she wasn't going to be the one to bow to him. He'd have to get his own damn salt. He reached for the salt and sprinkled some onto the bitter dinner set in front of him. She watched him take a bite. He obviously hated it too. He just needed him to say it. Out loud. But of course nothing came. More salt. A sip of wine. More salt. _

"How honest are you with him?"

"Pretty honest. I mean it's not like I lie to him." she shook her head. "I just have my little secrets. He has his." she played with his fingers. "Everybody has little secrets." she finished through nervous laughter.

* * *

**Later That Night**

Richard watched Rachel in her home office through the clear door. She was on the phone with, who he hoped was just a client of hers. She smiled brightly, and then laughed. _'Whoa.' _That was a new one. She put her hand on her hip and tilted her head almost as if she was flirting.'_Is she cheating on me?'_ he wondered. He believed it to be possible. She clearly wasn't happy with their marriage and a woman like her, she could have any guy on their knees for her.

She went upstairs after the phone call with Karen. She was testing out lines to use on her assignment that night. Seductive and heavy. She placed her hair in a top knot bun, got dressed in her leather suit, pulled on a black overcoat and packed her whip in her bag. It was a gift from her trainer, Selina Kyle. She had said, that there was no other student with the talent Rachel had. Not one had come close to her finesse, grace, accuracy, stealth, and strategic skill. She made her promise to use it if she could every once in a while. This seemed like the perfect occasion. She was yanked out of her thoughts by the opening of a drawer behind her. She turned to see her husband rummaging around.

"Jesus." she cleared her throat. "You scared the hell outta me."

"I'm sorry hon. I was just looking for the- uh." he pretended he had only _just_ noticed her attire. "You going out?"

"Yeah." she sprayed a bit of perfume on her neck. "There's a server down on Wolfman & Perez. And apparently, the world has ended as we know it, so yeah. I'm heading out." she fixed her bun tightly and finished putting mascara on her already thick lashes.

"We promised the Fangs." he watched her primp from the mirror.

"Ugh." she frowned slightly. Their next door neighbors, were the most sun-shiny, ridiculously catalog happy neighbors, who never understood boundaries. Within the years she and Richard lived there, the rest of the neighborhood accepted how private they liked to be. They respected that privacy. But Katherine Moth-Fang and her husband Archie, clearly never got any memo.

"I know. But we promised."

"I know. I'll be back. In and out." she checked her lipstick in the mirror next to him while saying, "Just a quickie." she left, and he looked up wide eyed. _'Just a quickie? Oh god she is cheating on me.' _He took out his cell phone and hit speed dial.

"Hey. Do you have anything for me tonight?" he asked. "No nothing that's gonna take too long." he slid off his wedding ring. "Just a quickie."

* * *

Within 15 minutes he was in a cab heading to Chinatown. He stood outside the dive with his flask in his hand. He drank a little bit, swished it in his mouth and spit it out. After doing this a couple times he walked into the bar, stumbling and pretending to be off of his ass. He passed the bathroom and headed into a room marked 'employees only.' He slapped himself in the face a few times to give himself a flushed appearance, and continued on to a further room in the corner. After opening the door, he looked from left to right with a dumb look on his face. "No-wait. Sorry." he slurred his words. "Dammit all, where's the pisser in this place?" He looked to the men sitting down at a poker table, in the middle of an illegal game. "Hey, you guys playing poker? I-I love poker! Can I sit in?" he reached for a chair, but one of the men stopped him.

"Private game." he spoke with an Irish accent. "Piss off." he waved him away with his hand but Richard would not be deterred.

"Come on. I could sit in."

"What part of 'piss off' do you not understand?!" another yelled to him.

"Whoa. Whoa. Hey guys." he reached into his back pocket and began pulling out a wad of crumpled cash. One of the men showed him his gun as a warning. "That's nice." he complimented. "Its shiny. But I think this," he showed them the money and stumbled a little bit, "May shine a little brighter. See what I'm saying?" he showed each of them the money and sniffed it. "See what I'm saying?" he reached for the chair once again.

"That's Lucky's chair!"

"Lucky? I don't see Lucky around."

"Lucky's coming right back."

"Then when he comes back, I'll go man." he laughed and the men could smell the liquor on his breath. "Anyone interested? No?" he slurred some more. "Oh I get it. I understand. Cause I'd clean you out right." he attempted to stuff the cash back into his pocket but ended up dropping it. He bent down to pick it up and pretended to struggle severely. "I'm too hot for ya." The men laughed and relented.

"Sit down, drunk bastard."

And from there they went on, playing hand after hand. Richard was losing every time, playing and having a good time with the three poker companions. They drank, laughed and teased each other when they lost hands. It continued like this until the door opened once more. "Hey!" They all turned to see a man standing with an incredulous expression on his face. "What the hell is this?"

"Sorry Lucky. Your chair's gone." One of the men said.

"Oh wait _you're _Lucky?" Richard asked lazily.

"Yeah. I'm Lucky. What are you looking for a job or something?"

"You are the job." he said as sober as he was in the morning. And as the words finished leaving his mouth, he turned the safety off of his silencer, shot Lucky in the head and winged the guy who threatened him earlier with his own gun. He slid away from the table, stood up and finished him off. As soon as he was down, the other two were easy. Richard made sure everyone was dead, and turned to leave. He stopped himself and went back to the table to check his opponent's cards.

"A pair of threes." he threw them down and left. "Folding bastard."

**Meanwhile**

Rachel got out of the cab and walked into the hotel. Her fishnet stockings we exposed as the wind blew. A man took note of this, approached her and asked. "Are you here for Xavier?" she nodded meekly. "This way." He led her to the elevator and they rode it all the way up to the penthouse. He checked her bag and found nothing but the whip. "We've got a plane in an hour."

"I'll be quick." she smiled sexily and bit her lip. He led her to a bedroom and closed the door. After turning the lock, she stood in the middle of the room waiting. She heard gargling and a spitting sound. Disgusted she took a deep breath and put her game face back on.

A man with black curly hair, and dark brown eyes to match walked out in a black and red robe and nodded his head to Rachel's jacket. "Off sweet cheeks."

She complied and neatly removed her jacket revealing a dominatrix styled attire. She removed a clip from her hair and let it fall down her back. She placed him in handcuffs, and told him to kneel down. She opened his robe slowly and stopped a little lower than his hip area. She traced her hands back up to his face and pulled a blindfold over his eyes. "Have you been a bad boy?" she cracked the whip and spoke in a Russian accent.

"Yeah."

"You know what happens to bad boys don't you?" _Crack! _

"What happens sexy?"

"They get punished."

"Oh yeah. Punish me." she cracked the whip set it down, and stepped behind him.

"Oh I will." she placed her hands on his shoulders. "And do you wanna know why?" she placed one hand on the top of his head, and the other on his chin. "You've been selling big guns to bad people." she whispered in her regular voice. She snapped his neck and he hit the floor with a thud.

The men outside heard this and knocked on the door. Rachel quickly got dressed and grabbed the whip and her purse. Through a crack in the door, the men spotted Xavier on the floor. "He's down!" They tried to unlock the door and eventually began shooting at the locks. Rachel hurried to the balcony, detached one handle of her purse, secured it and grappled down by holding the other side. She caught a taxi cab as soon as she touched the ground, and her phone began beeping. _'A Reminder.' _"Ugh. The Fangs."

* * *

She walked into the house and hurried to their closet. She ripped off her overcoat, hid her whip, and was about to change when she heard the bedroom door open. "Hey baby." she quickly hid behind the corner on her side of the closet. "I didn't hear you downstairs."

"Yeah. I went to a sports bar, put a bet down."

"Oh?" she reached carefully for a dress and held it close to her. "How'd you make out?"

He turned to see her coat on the floor and picked it up. He walked towards the corner and Rachel held her breath. "I got Lucky." he threw her jacket to the bed and turned before he could see her. She breathed out a sigh of relief and got dressed as quickly as possible.

* * *

**The Fangs**

Once she was dressed they walked over to the Fang's with a bottle of champagne.

"Welcome neighbors!" they greeted cheerfully. Richard and Rachel just smiled back and handed them the champagne.

Individual greetings were shared as they took their jackets. Richard followed Archie Fang to the bar, while Rachel was led to the sitting room with the other women.

"Do you want a Cuban?" Archie offered.

"Oh no, I don't smoke." Richard declined respectfully.

"Ah well, clean body, clean soul, that's what Kitten says." He wanted to roll his eyes so badly but, for the party's sake, he laughed with his eyes closed along with the rest of the men.

"Ain't that the truth" His kids ran up to him, so he went to the bar to grab a quick drink. There were a few other guys there, talking about finance. "Hey boys." he greeted them. "Scotch." he told the bartender.

"So Dick, how'd you make out in the last quarter?" one of them asked.

"I actually have all my dough buried under my tool shed." They took it to be a joke, and he just sipped the drink set in front of him.

Rachel sipped her champagne and listened to the neighborhood soccer moms prattle on about the most uninteresting things.

"Oh shoot!" one of the mothers stood up with her baby. "I should just wear a raincoat." everyone except Rachel laughed. The baby had spit up and her mother needed to wipe it off of her dress. "Rachel could you hold her for me please?"

"Oh I don't really uh-"

"Just a moment."

"I'd rather not." but she placed the infant in her hands. She held her arms out in front of her and looked at the baby, afraid. She had read somewhere that babies are extremely intuitive. They could tell a man from a monster just by remaining in someone's hands. She began to worry. _'Would she see a killer?'_ Just as she asked herself that question. The baby smiled at her and laughed. The women began a crowd of 'awww's and 'she likes you's. Rachel sat there awkwardly holding the little girl in her hands when Richard spotted her. They locked eyes for a couple of seconds before he turned and walked away.

* * *

**Before Bed**

Back home that night, Richard cut his nails absent mindedly. He may have looked cool as a cucumber when Rachel held that baby, but on the inside, he was freaking out. _'Could she want a child?' _worry filled him. _'I'm a killer. Killers shouldn't be fathers.'_

Rachel began brushing her teeth and they remained in silence.

"I liked your dress tonight." He said while clipping his nails. "It was nice"

"Thank you." she said caught off guard by his voice. She was busy thinking, hoping, he didn't want children, and that the sight from the party didn't give him any ideas.

Rachel applied lotion to her legs and turned to see Richard using the bathroom. As he finished, he shook his leg. Once all the way, and then a quarter of the way. _'Like a double tap.' _she thought.

As they climbed into bed, their cell phones rang. After brief phone calls, they both hung up, and turned away from each other to go to sleep.

"Everything okay?" he asked her.

"Oh yeah, just dad thinks he has pneumonia. But you know him, its probably just a cold."

"You should go see him. He'd like that."

"Maybe." she bit her lip. "Uh who was that on the phone?" _'Your mistress?' _she wanted to add.

"Just some trouble in Atlanta with a dam. I'm gonna be gone for a few days."

She wasn't an idiot. She knew very well when she was being lied to. He'd be gone with another woman for a few days. Not dealing with a broken dam. A tear escaped her and trailed down her face, "That damn dam huh?" she joked still turned away from him.

"Yup. That damn dam." he replied. His eyes were wide open. _'Cheating on me and using her dad as coverage?'_ he thought. _'What happened to our marriage?'_

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty then. Hopefully everybody was able to follow the changing minor P.O.V. I'm just trying to show the emotions of our protagonists to help the story progress with character development I guess, ;p lol Well hopefully it worked.  
**

**Review and Respond. If there is anything you truly think im missing, just leave a comment, or P.M. or whatever and let me know :)**

**Much Love and Respect **

**~Poppie~**


	3. Chapter Three: 48 Hours

**A/N: Its a little later than I wanted it to be, but next chapters up! Writing this was such a challenge, I can't believe I even got it done. Again trying the POV without using first person, because it makes more sense to write it that way,(at least in my head.) So here are the review responses (And thnx for reviewing by the way, it helps SOOOOO much when I get them. I know when Im on the right track with something.)**

**FlawlessAngel10: Thats great to hear! And trust me, me too lol**

**Gweneveier: I love it too, thanks so much, hope you enjoy!**

**TheDreamChaser: Lmao hahaha, well thats good, and here you go**

**ahsokalo: hmm can't give stuff away, just gotta ask you to read lol**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Richard walked to his tool shed, and removed the small rug to reveal a door with a combination lock. As he opened it, he hopped down with an empty bag. He took a moment to look around, as he always did. It was his very own man cave. He picked up a few of his favorite weapons and some cash, just in case. Within a few minutes he was well equipped and on the road. As he pulled out, Rachel opened her eyes. She turned in the bed and made sure he was gone before dashing downstairs.

After adjusting a few buttons on the oven, twisting a few knobs and changing the time, the doors opened and shifted to reveal her own arsenal. She picked up a few silencers and a bulletproof vest. She held it for a moment before deciding she wouldn't need it that day. She sipped her tea and locked everything back up before getting dressed and driving to work.

As she arrived, she placed her things on the elevator floor, pushed a code and waited for the body and facial recognition scanners to verify it was her.

"Voice Verification Required." The computer asked.

"Rachel Grayson." she stated. The elevator began rising to the top floor and a hologram greeted her as it moved.

"Good morning Rachel."

"Good morning Father." he wasn't her actual father, but it was a female based operation, headed by one male. So go figure.

"We've got a special assignment ready for you. Name's Malcolm Nore a.k.a. 'The Dragon.'" A picture of a scrawny looking guy with black hair and grey eyes appeared on the screen.

"Seriously?" she asked. "What did he do? Steal Toys R Us guns and sell them to mercenaries?"

"He holds vital information and is being dropped off ten miles north of the Mexican border. If the trade is made, this information could be the end of us as a whole. Rachel. We need this done quick and clean. Leave no trail."

"Yes sir." she smiled knowing very well it would be a cake walk. The doors opened and the busy hive she called work was revealed. "Good morning ladies." she greeted.

"Hey Rachel." the women echoed and Rachel went to prepare.

* * *

**Richards Atlanta Office**

Richard walked into his office and was greeted by his secretary. "Good morning Mr. Grayson."

"Good morning, Jenn."

"I hear there's trouble in Atlanta." he raised an eyebrow at her. "Wally told me."

"Ah." and just like that Wally entered and kissed her.

"Hey beautiful."

"Morning. I'm trying to work here." she giggled. Richard looked to his friends. The two had been in a relationship for just about as long as he and Rachel were. But they didn't seem to be having problems. Maybe its because they haven't gotten married yet. Maybe they just belonged together, but whatever the reason, he was jealous and happy for them at the same time.

"Speaking of work, what's that trouble we were talking about?"

"Right." She picked up some files and handed them to Richard. "I've got your boarding pass, taxi receipts and-" she stopped mid sentence, noticing that he was chewing gum. "Get rid of that gum Grayson."

He rolled his eyes, but she couldn't see due to the sunglasses, "You have a tissue?" she handed him one and he spit it out.

"And your hotel arrangements. Now don't lose tho-" she was interrupted by Wally kissing her.

"My boy's a pro, baby." he complimented Richard. "He knows what he's doing."

Before Richard could thank him, a door opened to reveal Garfield Logan. "Hey the gangs all here."

"Hey Gar." they greeted.

"Hey guys, I'm having a BBQ at my place this weekend. Guys only, no wives."

Wally opened his mouth to speak, "Uh-"

"No long term girlfriends either." Jenn slightly pouted and grudgingly handed Gar his assignment. "Hey what about you Grayson?"

"I'll talk to the missus." he said walking into his office.

Gar rolled his eyes. "Do you want to use my cell phone." he scoffed, "Ya know, give her a call in case you wanna scratch your ass later? Ask if its okay?" he teased but Richard shot back with a quick and clean comeback that would shut anyone up.

"You live with your mother." and went to work. Turning on his computer, the shades and blinds closed and the computer greeted him.

"Good morning Richard."

"Good morning Atlanta. What trouble did you have planned for me?"

"The target's name is Malcolm Nore a.k.a 'The Dragon.'" A picture of the scrawny man popped up on one of the many screens in his office.

"What did he do?" he raised an eyebrow.

"He holds vital information and is being traded off ten miles north of the Mexican border. You must not allow the target to reach the other side."

"Yes, ma'am ." and he shut off the computer. A few minutes later, he realized Jenn had not brought in his usual coffee, and then he realized he left her out there with Wally. "Wally. I know you love the woman, but, Jesus, let her work."

"Thank you." he heard her voice from the other side of the door, and he smirked remembering what it was like for him and Rachel when they were first in love.

* * *

**10 Miles North of Mexican Border**

"Alright Rachel, we've got one chance to strike." Karen spoke to her through a headpiece. She was back at headquarters, while Rachel was in the driest part of Arizona waiting for the target. "Are we green?"

"Perimeter is on, we are up and running." she took a sip of water and laid down comfortably as she pressed a few buttons on her laptop and checked her watch. In the distance she heard a humming. She shot up quickly and looked around, but saw nothing but a dust trail. She grabbed her binoculars and could only see heat pattern specifications. A Caucasian male, early to mid thirties, dumbass who was going to blow her whole operation. He drove up a riff and landed right on the invisible laser triggering the perimeter before the target was near enough.

"Dammit. Karen are you getting this?"

"Terra's on it right now. I'm transferring you to her." she heard a few clicks before Terra's voice came in clearly.

"Hey, Rae. Talk to me."

"Some idiot's in the field, he's triggered the explosives, but I stopped the countdown at 21 seconds."

"Is he a threat?"

"Civilian as far as I can tell." _'The __**dumbass**__ civilian who was going to wreck my quick and clean operation.' _

"Can you give me a visual?"

"Hold on." she grabbed the binoculars and looked at the man, but by the time she was able to get it into to focus, she realized what he was doing. "Oh you have got to be kidding me."

* * *

Richard stepped out of his land rover and realized how badly he needed to pee. He looked around. Nobody was there so he decided 'why not?' As he finished he shook his leg two times, and got ready to take out his target. He went back to the rover and pulled out a bazooka. Wally finally came through after five or six years, and gotten him one as a present. How? He said he 'bought it at a store.' He wasn't sure about that explanation, but didn't ask questions when it came to his best friend.

"Alrighty then." he sacked it over his shoulder. He looked down and saw he had gotten a little bit of urine on his shoes. "Aw man."

Rachel was still watching him and when he stepped out from behind the rover, Terra's voice rang out. "Rachel we're picking up a weapon on your 'civilian.'"

"Then clearly he's not a civilian." she dropped the binoculars and picked up a sniper rifle. With one shot he was down. "Asshole."

"What the hell?!" he yelled out. If he wasn't wearing a vest, that shot would've killed him. And then the thought hit him. _'Shit. There's another player.' _He rolled behind his vehicle with the bazooka and took a deep breath. He popped out, aimed and fired, but his assailant ran before the shot could get to them. An enormous explosion destroyed the bungalow the sniper's shot was fired from. He looked at it in amazement. "West, they do not sell this in stores." he mumbled.

He noticed a laptop fell from the recent explosion and went to pick it up before realizing there was a countdown on the screen and it was about to hit zero. He dropped down, crouched into a ball and covered his ears as the explosions went off around him.

* * *

As the car carrying the target entered the perimeter, she noticed the countdown had begun from 21 seconds instead of starting over like it should've. She put her hands on the laptop but as soon as she did, she turned her head to monitor the target. It was a good thing she did, because if she hadn't she wouldn't have noticed the other player was up and aiming the bazooka straight at her. She cursed and ran away not able to reset the timer. From a distance she could see her bungalow exploding, and not even five seconds later, her assailant was crouched down, avoiding the trap set for her initial target. Hopping on her motor bike, she sped off, back to base to catch a flight to headquarters.

* * *

**Diner**

After Richard called Wally about what had happened, he and Garth decided to take him to their favorite diner. He ordered a steak, something he only did if he was really pissed, or upset. He cut through and ate it like a machine. He didn't say a word to either of them, and just continued to stare into space. Finally Garth broke the silence.

"So are you-" he didn't have a chance to finish, as Richard spoke quickly and clearly as if he were just thinking out loud.

"I think I was I.D.'d on that hit. Have you ever been I.D.'d on a hit before?"

They weren't sure which one of them he was asking, so both answered.

"No." Wally said.

"Not that I'm aware of." Garth offered.

"Right. I think I'm in trouble."

"Did you get a good look at him?" Wally took a bite of his dinner.

"A little thing."

"Maybe he's Filipino." Wally shot Garth a teasing look. Garth threw a French fry at Wally's face. They all knew very well he was half-Filipino, and not _that _short.

"I'm not so sure it was a him." he ignored the shot taken between his friends.

"Wait. Wait." Garth sat up, "You're saying you had your ass handed to you by some girl?"

"I think so." he narrowed his eyes, upset with himself for having to admit it. "A pro."

"Well that's good." Wally offered. "Come on, how many chicks are hitters out there? Any other details besides her weight class?"

"Laptop." he mumbled while chewing.

"I'm sorry you're in a whole other zone right now, I can't understand a word you're saying."

"Laptop." he repeated. And with that he was looking off into space and eating again.

"Okay. Laptop. So bring that laptop to Vic and see what he can do."

* * *

**Back at Rachel's HQ**

She was absolutely seething as Kori patched up some of her more minor injuries from her earlier escapade."I wanna know just who the hell, that son of a bitch was!" she turned a corner to get to the comm. room. "Get me that tape! Get. Me. That. Tape!" she gritted her teeth.

"Rachel!"

"What!?" she turned to see Terra holding a phone out to her.

"It's father."

She sighed deeply. "Sir." she spoke calmly, not allowing her voice to falter. "The FBI secured the package. The window is closed."

"I told you we couldn't afford any mistakes."

"There was…" she hesitated. "There was another player."

"We do not leave witnesses. If this player I.D.'d you… you know the rules. You have 48 hours to clean the scene, Rachel."

"Looking forward to it sir." she hung up the phone, and turned to the ladies in her office. "All right, we have a new target. Let's find out who he is.

* * *

**Victor Stone's Office**

"Jesus." Vic turned it over in his hands. "What'd you do with it?"

"Put a campfire out with it." he said sarcastically.

"Buy a new one." he set it down, not even ready to attempt repairing it.

"This one has…" he trailed off trying to find the right words. "Sentimental value for its owner." he raised an eyebrow.

"And who is that?"

"I was hoping you could tell me." he could tell by the look in his eyes, he was worried about something, and then it came to him. "This owner, they may have I.D.'d you. You've got 48 hours to take them out. Don't you?"

"I'm in trouble Vic." he nodded solemnly. "Can you tell me who?"

After removing a few pieces from the laptop that were only slightly charred, he was able to come up with some good information.

"Well, I can't tell you who." he began and Richard nodded almost as if accepting his fate. "But I can tell you where." he smiled.

"An address?"

"Made in China, shipped to 570 Wolfman and Perez, Suite 5003. Right here in Jump." Richard's face went pale. "You know the place?"

After thanking Vic, he rushed off to the address. Once inside the building, he went to the itinerary. Placing his finger on Suite 5003, he swallowed hard while moving it to the right to find the name of the person who resided there.

'Rachel Grayson' in shining silver letters.

He was taken aback. "Sweet Jesus. Mother of God…" He checked it over and over again to make sure he didn't get the name wrong.

* * *

**Rachel's HQ -Upstairs**

"Rachel we have tape from the mission set up for you." Terra told her, "There's no way to get a facial recognition scan. I'm sorry."

"That's fine. Thank you." and with that Terra and Kori nodded and left the room. She sat there reviewing the tapes over and over again, before getting fed up and deciding, it was time to accept defeat. Her target was unidentifiable and in, she checked her watch, 46 hours and 27 minutes, she'd be dead. She looked up at the screen and saw the man pee again. But then something that she hadn't seen before. Or at least hadn't noticed before.

Two shakes of the leg. More specifically, "The double tap." she whispered so low, she barely heard it.

She rewound the tape, over and over again. The same three seconds of the leg shakes caused realization to slap her across the face. A voice brought her out of her state.

"Rachel." Karen called to her. "Its your husband."

"What?" she asked wondering how she knew too.

"Richard's on the phone, back from Atlanta early, he wants to know about dinner."

"Tell him…." she looked to the video and raised an eyebrow. "Tell him dinner's at seven.

Richard waited for Karen to answer.

"Hi Richard." she called into the phone in a cheerful voice as if her best friend wasn't on a life or death mission.

"Karen." he greeted her.

"Well she said, 'Dinner's at seven."

"It always is." he nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem." he hung up and left the building.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! -wipes sweat off of brow- That whole dual life thing was something, huh? And now, our troubled lovers have something new to deal with! **

**The next part I wrote, is odd. It's short, but I don't feel as though anything should be attached to it, within the same chapter. So meh who knows? I hope you enjoyed it, review and respond please!  
**

**Much Love and Respect,**

**~Poppie**


	4. Chapter Four: Dinners At Seven

**A/N: So this is the part i wrote and wasn't sure how to place it in the next chapter, so I just placed it as a stand alone short chapter. I'll probably just put the next one up a lot sooner to balance it out. :p  
**

**Chapter Reviews**

**TheDreamChaser: lol wweeellll... xD  
**

**ahsokalo: welp here you go**

**mollipwarriorchic: Thanks, glad ur enjoying**

**So here is the next chapter of Mr. & Mrs. Grayson hope you like it :D**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Dinner's At Seven**

Richard raced home and pulled into the driveway slowly. He looked around to see if anything looked out of place or unusual. There was nothing, so far anyways. He pulled into the garage and watched as the doors closed. Everything was going according to the norm. He slid his wedding ring on and walked into the house. He closed the door quietly behind him and looked around to see if there was anything he was missing. Removing his overcoat, he waited to hear a knife on the cutting board, or pots boiling water, but there was no sound at all. He stopped and listened but heard nothing and no one. He quickly rounded the corner to meet Rachel standing there with two martinis in her hands and a smile spread across her face.

"Perfect timing." she held out a glass to him.

"As always." he took it from her, and noted her attire. Her hair was pulled into a sock bun and she wore a long royal blue dress with a long slit on each side stopping just at her thighs. "This is a nice surprise."

"I hope so." she batted her eyelashes and as he stepped behind her, she turned to face him, then walked past him. "You're home early."

"I missed you." he said simply. And she stopped at the door frame.

"I missed you too." she smirked at the pun she made, then turned her head back towards him. "Shall we?"

"Yes." he followed her, and before turning the corner to the dining room, he noticed a bottle of Drano Gel sitting on the counter. He looked to his drink and thanked God he hadn't taken a sip. He tossed it out in a nearby plant when she wasn't looking, but held onto the olives to make it seem as though he had just chugged it.

When he got to the dining room, she was standing behind his usual chair, only, "I thought you only broke these out for special occasions." The table was set with her favorite chairs, plates and silverware.

She smiled, "This _is_ a special occasion." he looked to her warily, and she motioned with her head for him to take a seat.

"Alright." he sat down and set his martini glass to the side. She looked at it smirking on the inside, and picked up the olive.

She plucked it in her mouth and said, "Mmmmm." Her plan worked. She could tell he was already paranoid. He knew as much as she did and it was just a matter of time before the explosives would hit. She left to grab the main course.

Richard took the opportunity to hide his dinner knife in the jacket pocket _just_ as she returned with the pot roast. "Wow. Pot roast, my favorite." So he lied to her about liking the pot roast. In all honestly it was the lesser of all the rest of the evil meals she prepared, so he called it his favorite.

"Mmmhmm." she nodded and raised the very large carving knife to cut him a slice. His eyes went wide momentarily.

"Honey! Oh, let me." she looked at him strangely, "You've been on your feet all day."

She cleared her throat and moved to the other side of the table. "Thank you." Then pulled a large bread knife from the side pocket of her apron and began slicing the bread. He looked at her and swallowed hard. When she was done, she grabbed the bowl of green beans while he sat down. As she walked over, she asked, "Green beans?"

"No thanks." he said quickly.

"You'll have some." she shared a spoonful onto his plate despite his decline.

"How was work?" he asked moving his food around with his fork.

"Actually, not great. We had a problem with commission. A double booking with another firm." she set the bowl down and walked to the side.

"I hope it all works out." he said knowing very well what she was talking about.

"Oh it hasn't yet." she ripped off her apron and sucked a little bit of sauce off of her thumb before sitting down across from her husband. "But it w_ill."_

"Huh." he blinked a few times before looking back to his dinner. "Sweetheart could you pass the sal-?" he stopped when he looked down with it right in front of him. Waiting. He chuckled wryly. She smiled as he sprinkled salt all over his pot roast. He cut a piece and began to chew it. She watched him eat the beef and took a bite of her own.

"Yum." she said.

He nodded and looked over at the mirror in the dining room where something caught his eye. A box of rat poison sat on the counter opened. He looked to the salt, stopped chewing and pulled on his collar uncomfortably. "Did you try something new?"

"Mmmhmm." she nodded. He pretended to swallow and subtly spit his food out into a napkin acting as though he was simply wiping his mouth. He stood and picked up the nearby bottle of wine and took Rachel's glass. "So how was Atlanta?"

"We didn't do too well ourselves. Some figures didn't add up." he looked at her strangely but she stared ahead not noticing.

"Big deal?"

"Life or death." he stated "Wine?" he asked.

"Sure." he poured some out and handed it to her. She took it and placed to the far side of her. He watched her do this and in a split second, purposely dropped the wine. She reached her hand out without even having to look, and caught it before it hit the ground.

'_Stupid, Rachel.'_ she scolded herself. It was her first instinct. A stupid reflex. They made eye contact for a moment, and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as she looked down with her eyes and dropped the bottle. Both their heads went down as it hit the ground.

"I got it."  
"I'll get a towel."

They declared at the same time. And just like that Richard was off. He rushed into his study, removed his lighter jacket and grabbed a gun. He came back out and pointed, scanning the area for any sign of her. "Rach." he called out to her, "Rachel, honey." and just then he heard a car peeling out of their driveway. "Shhhii-" He ran out of the house and watched her car drive away.

"How could I be so stupid?" she whispered to herself, almost in tears because of her frustration. She blinked them away and drove like mad. She had no idea where to go. Karen's? Terra's?

He ran like a mad man, cutting across lawns, hopping over fences and keeping up with her most of the way. His gun was still in tow and the silencer secure. What he _forgot _was the safety. So when he crashed into a fence and his finger slipped, the bullet hit her windshield. She brought the car to a screeching halt. Once he realized what happened, he knew he was not only an assassin in trouble, but a husband in trouble. "Oh, dear God."

She stared at the bullet hole in pure rage. She gasped inwardly. _'He shot at me.' _She revved the engine a couple times as he stepped out in front of the car with his hands up.

"Wait! No. No. No." he pleaded. "Honey. Accident." he put his hand on his chest as he emphasized, "Ac-ci-dent." she drove at full speed towards him. "Rachel, stop the car!" But she didn't listen. As she drove, he hopped onto the hood of the car. He managed to remain on top despite her full-hearted efforts to shake him. "Rachel, we need to talk. Pull over. We don't wanna go to bed angry." she punched the roof of the inside of the car in anger and closed the sun roof cover to block him.

"Pull over!" she heard the muffled voice. Then the back window of the car was shattered. She pushed the engine as fast as she could before tucking and rolling out of the car leaving him inside of it, heading for a small cliff. "Now look!" he began and noticed what she had done. He went over the cliff and Rachel watched and heard him shout, "We need to talk." She stood up and glared at the hole the car left in the trees before trudging home.

* * *

**A/N: Woooow lol. It's all out in the open now. haha let me know what you guys thought, and review and i'll respond :)**

**Much Love and Respect,**

**~Poppie~**


End file.
